I Have Always Been a Storm
by APanoramicView
Summary: Begins just before Misty is entombed in the graveyard in episode 10. Focuses on how I would have liked a secret romantic relationship to develop between Misty and Cordelia. It generally follows the storyline, but details will be changed. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The faint clanking of glassware in the kitchen, the echo of footsteps in the hollow halls above, the intermittent chirps of crickets outside of the window, the steady tick of the clock, the soft crackle of the gentle fire in the center of the room: All of the mundane noises of the nightly comings and goings of the house flooded Cordelia's ears. Each distinct sound was deafening, yet all at once a quiet whisper compared to the soft tone of the melodic voice in front of her. She had to force herself to focus on the words that were flowing from those lips.

"I've gotten most of em' figured out," Misty said matter-of- factly, "but there's sum' I just can't figure out. 'Specially, the ones without petals"

Petals. Cordelia watched as the lips formed that last word, under a trance as Misty apprehensively chewed her bottom lip…those sweet, soft lips. She was mesmerized by them— from their rosy hue, their succulent shape, or the way they gave under the pressure of Misty's teeth. They looked as if they were begging to be kissed, and Cordelia found herself wondering how those lips would feel pressed against her own…Never before in her life had she entertained thoughts like these, at least not about another woman. The thought of it made her head spin, for not only was she desiring another woman, but her position as headmistress made the situation all the more grossly inappropriate. But on the other hand, imagining the taste of Misty's kiss made butterflies flutter in her stomach. It was all she could do to—

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty questioned, forcing her mind back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Misty, what?" Cordelia responded, silently chiding herself on losing herself to her daydreams, "Oh, right, without petals…the seedless plants. How about first thing tomorrow morning you and I head over to the greenhouse and I will help you figure it out. There is much to discuss; they are really quite fascinating."

"Sounds great," Misty beemed, "Thanks, Miss Cordelia. See ya in the mornin'."

Cordelia rested her head against the armchair she was sitting in. As she sat in the fire's warm glow, her mind was running a mile a minute. She was having such difficulty coming to grips with the feelings she had clearly developed for Misty. It was all that she could seem to think about, and the more she tried to will herself to stop thinking about it, the more thoughts of the other witch seemed to invade her mind. If something didn't change soon, Cordelia was sure that she was going to go mad. A stiff gin and tonic would suffice to cloud the thoughts swimming around her head, but she didn't have the time to waste on self-indulgence, nor was it particularly her style. Instead, she soberly trudged off to her empty bed to face the imminent sleepless night ahead. Once in bed, Cordelia tossed and turned as she desperately tried to keep Misty out of her mind, but to no avail. Instead, she submitted and allowed the images and memories of every moment the two witches ever shared rush in. She poured over every slight brush of hands, every word exchanged, every questionable glance, and quiet breath from the beginning, wondering how this all began.


	2. Chapter 2

At seven in the morning Cordelia gave up the battle for any more sleep. She had been awake since five and had received more than sufficient rest than she usually did, as she had barely been sleeping since she left Hank. She decided to head down to the greenhouse early in hopes of clearing her mind. For as long as she had been at Miss Robichaux's, it had been her sanctuary. No matter what was happening in her life, it all seemed to wash away when she was surrounded by such an abundance of pure and organic life. Something about fostering these plants made her feel alive and in a sense, invigorated, which was something not even her mother could spoil.

However, as she was about to open the door to the greenhouse, Cordelia was stopped by the faint hum of raspy melodies on the other side. Stevie, of course. She shouldn't have been surprised that Misty was already awake; she was always on the go, and as of lately, seemed to spend nearly as much time as Cordelia in the refuge of the flora. Cordelia gently opened the door to find Misty absentmindedly singing and swaying along with the record as she watered the plants. Cordelia couldn't contain the smile that crept over her lips as she watched the other witch and placed her hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle it.

Beginning to feel guilty for intruding on a private moment, Cordelia gently announced her presence, "Good morning."

Misty swiftly glanced around the room as if she had forgotten her surroundings, seeming as if she had been jolted from a dream. When her eyes met Cordelia's a slight blush crept to her cheeks and she replied, "Miss Cordelia, I didn't hear ya come in. I'd figured you'd be at least another hour or so before comin' down."

"And I thought the same of you," replied Cordelia.

The two women shyly avoided each other's gaze for several moments, aware of the slight air of tension about the room, until Cordelia gently cleared her throat to ask, "You are having trouble identifying the plants without flowers, is that right?"

"Yeah," Misty replied, thankful that Cordelia steered the conversation away from silence, "They just all seem to look the same and I can't figure out which is used for what potion. It's easy with the flowers. This color means this or this smell means that, ya know?"

Cordelia nodded her head in comprehension, "I had the same problem when I first began working in here. Come over here and I will show you," she said as she guided Misty to a table of plants on the other side of the greenhouse.

"The most basic are what are called byrophyetes and this classification includes anything from mosses to liverworts. Out of all the plants, these are the least evolved and were one of the first forms of vegetation to appear on the earth…" Cordelia explained.

Misty couldn't help but grin as she watched Cordelia become lost in her own biology lesson. In her eagerness to examine the plants one by one, she appeared to have forgotten Misty's presence completely. She knew that she should be paying attention, as it was she who asked for Cordelia's help, but all that Misty could focus on was how Cordelia's slender hands delicately cradled each plant, as if she was afraid she might injure them. This was one of the many things that Misty adored about her, not only her vast expanse of knowledge, but also her serene yet tenacious disposition. If she had not known it before, the feelings that were arising in the pit of Misty's stomach as she watched the other woman's actions made her certain that she wanted—no, needed something more.

"Miss Cordelia, you know so much about all of these plants—more than I could ever even dream of knowin'," Misty interrupted, "How'd you get to know all of this?"

Cordelia chuckled to herself, realizing that she had become caught up in her explanation, per usual, and coyly responded, "Since my arrival at the academy, I have spent a great deal of time here. When I was younger, if I wasn't in here, I usually had my nose stuck in a book learning about one subject or another."

"Alone?" Misty asked.

The concerned tone of the question caught Cordelia off guard. She was unaccustomed to people taking such personal interest in her life.

"Oftentimes," was her simple response.

Misty couldn't help but feel for the other woman, as she knew what it was like to have spent much of her life alone and unappreciated by her family. Despite the disparity in their upbringing and education, or her lack thereof, Misty knew that they were kindred spirits.

Misty's gaze dropped to the ground as she nervously shifted her feet, debating whether or not to express her feelings for the headmistress. There was no way that Cordelia reciprocated her feelings, right? She dared not speak of them, for fear that it would ruin the close bond they had formed, which alone was better than nothing...

Overwhelmed for compassion for the other woman, Misty stepped forward to close the distance between them, "Ya know, Miss Cordelia, you don't deserve none of what you've been through," Misty stated as she inched closer, "I know what it's like, livin' a life alone and bein' cast out by your family," until the pair was face to face, gazing into one another's eyes, "You deserve so much more," Misty softly whispered.

The genuineness of Misty's comment struck Cordelia at her core. As she stared into Misty's kind eyes, every feeling she had for her was intensified. It took every ounce of self control for her not to wrap her arms around Misty and hold her close. Despite her best effort, she inched closer until their faces were just inches apart and unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. The only sound in the room was their shallow breaths as they gazed into each other's eyes, afraid to move. No longer unable to contain her desire, Misty raised her hand to caress Cordelia's face, but was unaware that her shawl had come to rest amidst some empty jars on the nearby table. The movement sent two of the jars tumbling to the ground in a shattering frenzy.

Cordelia and Misty both jumped and immediately retreated from their intimate stance. What had Cordelia been thinking? She couldn't do this. She was so close to giving in to her yearnings for the other witch that she had forgotten her place. She was the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's, for God's sake. The last thing she needed to do was entangle herself in a romance with a student, no matter how breathtaking she may be—She was a mentor and she could not violate that role.

In an attempt at rational thought, Cordelia, while trying to steady her breathing, abruptly said, "Perhaps that is enough botany for the day, Misty. Don't you worry about this, I'll get it cleaned it up."

Feeling dejected, Misty silently nodded her head and left the greenhouse without another backward glance. Cordelia was left in a mess of disarray amidst the broken glass and fluorescent light, alone again with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia could taste the faint metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she rested her hand upon her cheek. This wasnt the first time, and probably not the last, that Fiona manifested her disappointment in her daughter by slapping her in the face. Cordelia wasn't sure which hurt worse, the dull ache of her cheek or her mother's accusations. All of the information was too much to process. She had realized that Hank was a bastard, but how could she not have seen how vile he truly was? Fiona was right, Cordelia's poor judgment had endangered the entire coven. How could she have been so blind? Everything about the life she knew had just crumbled before her eyes. Her personal life had been nothing but a ruse from the start and she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. But worse than that, she had proved to be faulty leader. The only thing she had succeeded in was bringing the coven to ruins. For the first time in her life, Cordelia fully accepted her mother's words and realized that she was nothing to anyone.

On the other hand, it did not seem possible that Misty's self-esteem could have been raised any higher today. She, Misty Day, was to be the next Supreme. Never in her life had she dreamed that she could have such raw power inside of her, but she was starting to believe. She had heard it from the Supreme's very mouth, so she assumed it must be true. Unbeknownst to her, this was the same song and dance Fiona had performed for the other young witches in order to turn them on one another. Fiona had even arranged a private concert from the one and only Stevie Nicks just for her. Misty was so full of joy and excitement that she so desperately wanted to share the news with her closest confidant, Cordelia, but she quickly realized that she hadn't seen her since their near kiss that morning.

Completely unaware of the recent painful developments in the other woman's life, Misty was struck with panicked thoughts, "_What if Cordelia is avoiding me? What if I have ruined our friendship_?"

She needed to go find her, but before she had a chance, Madison had her by the arm and was leading them out the gates of Miss Robichaux's and into the streets of New Orleans. Though she may not have been formally educated, Misty was rather intuitive, and was fully aware that Madison had some ulterior motive. After having such an uplifting afternoon, Misty decided to go along with Madison's ruse, because she felt that nothing could dampen her mood. As the pair walked through the streets after the funeral procession, Misty began to grow tired of Madison's lame attempts to exert superiority over her and let her mind again drift to thoughts of the lovely Cordelia.

Every time Misty thought of the other witch, her heart began to beat faster, her palms began to sweat, and a smirk was painted on her face as if she were hiding a playful secret. But she was hiding a secret, one which she didn't even think she could fully articulate. Never in her life had Misty felt so close to another person, or had she ever had the same sensual thoughts about anyone, man or woman. For that reason, her physical attraction to another woman didn't faze her. All that mattered was that Cordelia was a beautiful soul. She had become caught up in the other woman's gravity. While she was physically drawn to Cordelia any time the two shared a room, the connection was deeper than that; her heart and soul longed closeness to her.

By the time Misty had torn herself from thoughts of Cordelia, she and Madison were stopped in the graveyard. Misty played along, but she began to lose her patience when Madison tried to convince her to get rid of Stevie's shawl.

"Lose the shawl. Drop it in the coffin. Let the part of you that's just an imitation of some other witch die. Give life to you…the one true, Misty Day," Madison spat.

Though she was irritated by Madison's demanding request, she realized that she did have a point. But as she leaned down to place the shawl in the grave, she couldn't bear to do it. Stevie was a part who she was, but she was learning that there was so much more to her than that. As she was standing up, her skull met with a cold slab of concrete that sent her into a dark void.

When she awoke what she assumed was hours later, she was met by darkness' embrace. She had no clue where she was or what happened and was so disoriented that it seemed nearly impossible to put the pieces together. Wherever she was, the air was stale and heavy and it was nearly impossible breathe. Then it struck her…

"_Madison, that bitch,_" She thought.

She was certain that no one would ever find her and that she would be sealed away forever. She cried for what seemed like hours as she desperately tried to think of a way to escape, but she knew it was no use. However, a small ray of hope radiated in her darkness. Cordelia. If there was anyone that could save her from this hopeless situation, it was her. The headmistress had already saved her once when she took her in, which made Misty feel whole for the first time in her life. Cordelia could save her again...She just had to...

* * *

**I know that it is moving along slowly, but I want to build up their relationship as realistically as possible, so bear with me. Reviews are much appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since anyone in the coven had last seen or heard from Misty. Enough time had elapsed that Cordelia was beginning to believe that Misty was in danger. Although she had not known her for very long, Cordelia felt confident that Misty was not the kind of person to disappear without at least saying goodbye, or so she reassured herself. Despite her confused feelings about the intimate moment the two had nearly shared just two days prior, they had come to form such a close bond, so Misty would have surely told Cordelia she was leaving, whatever the reason may be. Shaking away the self-depreciating indecision that so characterizes budding romances, Cordelia began to seriously fear the other woman's safety. If she was not found by tomorrow evening, drastic measures would be taken to recover her.

Although she knew that sleep was going to be impossible, Cordelia retired to her quarters for the evening. She paced her floor, desperately trying to keep her thoughts away from Misty, periodically stopping to glance out the window. Perhaps curling up in bed with a book would be distraction enough, she thought, but it was no use. The words on the pages all merged together to form a jumbled mess to Cordelia's strained eyes. If she couldn't get Misty out of her mind, she thought it might be more comforting to submerse herself in the other woman. Quietly, Cordelia crept down the hall to where Misty's belongings were. She searched through her collection of vinyls, unsure of what she was even looking for. She had to admit that she really knew very little about Fleetwood Mac or Stevie Nicks. She thought she had heard one song before, Landslide, or something of that nature. Gingerly, she fingered through the albums until one peaked her interest—_Tusk_.

Once back in the safety of her bedroom, Cordelia placed the album in her record player, turned off the lights, and crept into her sheets. As she closed her eyes, the soft sounds of guitar riffs and raspy vocals filled the empty room. She took a deep breath and let the music wash over her and gave herself to the lyrics:

"_Every night that goes between  
I feel a little less  
As you slowly go away from me  
This is only another test_

_Every night you do not come  
Your softness fades away  
Did I ever really care that much?  
Is there anything left to say?_

_Every hour of fear I spend  
My body tries to cry  
Living through each empty night  
A deadly calm inside_

_I haven't felt this way I feel  
Since many a years ago  
But in those years and the lifetime's past  
I did not deal with the road_

_And I did not deal with you, I know  
Though the love has always been  
So I search to find an answer there  
So I can truly win_

_Every hour of fear I spend  
My body tries to cry  
Living through each empty night  
A deadly calm inside_

_So I try to say goodbye, my friend  
I'd like to leave you with something warm  
But never have I been a blue calm sea  
I have always been a storm_…"

Never in her life had any words so permeated her being; it was as if every feeling she could not articulate was dancing around her in the soft melodies. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Misty and it was almost as if she could feel her there with her. When, not if, she found the other witch, she had to find a way to express her feelings, even if she did not reciprocate them, she had to let her know. Eventually, Cordelia drifted off to sleep in the early morning hours, praying to wake to the image of her beloved Misty.

* * *

As she watched the sun sink over the hazy Louisiana horizon the next day, Cordelia's heart sank in her chest as she thought about all of the possibilities of Misty's whereabouts, especially considering all of the gruesome events that had recently plagued the coven. It was urgent that Cordelia find the other witch and return her to the safety of Miss Robichaux's. Though she was not sure how someone of such little power as herself could keep Misty safe, she was certain that she would go to any length necessary to do so. From the moment she had met the lovely Misty Day, Cordelia felt an indescribable urge to keep her safe. Perhaps it was Misty's gentle spirit that she felt warranted her protection. Such purity was so rare, especially in Cordelia's world. Even when she didn't have her sight, she could feel the positive aura that radiated from the other woman. It was as if the air around her seemed lighter somehow, which enabled Cordelia to sense the other woman's presence even if she could not see her.

If only she still had the second sight and the heightened awareness she received from her blindness, for without it she was helpless in the search for Misty. Ironically, she had never felt like a more valuable asset to the coven than when she lost her sight. It enabled her to find strength she never knew she had, but with her vision returned, she felt she was nothing again. It seemed absurd, but it dawned on Cordelia how to find Misty…she had to regain her second sight, but that meant entering again into a world of darkness.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach when she realized just what losing her sight would entail. Not only would she have to rely on the help of others, but it would mean that she could never again rest her sights upon the beauty she had grown to adore, Misty Day, that is if she ever returned…Never again would she be able to steal glances with the other woman. Never again would she see the way the dimples formed in her cheeks and her eyes crinkled as her infectious smile spread across her face. Never again would she be able to gaze into the depths of those kind eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes. Too many times Cordelia had found herself completely paralyzed as she engrained to memory the way the light sparkled in the freckles of those azure eyes, often losing focus on the conversation at hand or the passage of time. It deeply pained her to think about, but she had to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Blackness surrounded her in every sense of the word, but it was different this time; the darkness bled into every aspect of her life. The physical blindness was manageable when she had her second sight, but without it, Cordelia was left with an aching emptiness. She had been so certain that her second sight would return when she gouged out her eyes, but she could not have been more wrong. The only thing she had accomplished was making herself less valuable to the coven, which the dull throb where the garden sheers had pierced her skull served as a constant reminder of. More than that, she knew this meant that she would never find Misty, which was the sole reason Cordelia had taken such drastic measures. Although the power was beneficial for the whole coven, Cordelia _needed_ it to return Misty to the safety of the coven, and her own embrace. However, she wasn't going to let this stop her. Even if it seemed impossible to find the other witch, there was no way that she was going to give up trying now. Misty Day was the only ray of light in the dismal void that had become Cordelia's life.

* * *

Days had past and there had still been no word of Misty's whereabouts and Cordelia's second sight remained dormant. During this time sleep had not come easily for Cordelia, if it came at all. She would lie tormented for hours upon end, running through one scenario after another of Misty's location. She knew that she could still save her. She could not articulate exactly how she knew, but she could sense it somehow. She could feel that the other woman's presence while she lay awake, especially when she listened to her records. Perhaps she had only been telling herself that, but the gentle tug on her heart and the voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. Because of this, she never gave up hope that her second sight would return and lead her to her love.

Cordelia's quest for Misty had become so urgent that she had even decided to enlist Madison's help. Although she would never openly admit it, she despised the younger witch. Not only was Madison the younger counterpart of Fiona, but the girl had a nasty disposition that left a bad taste in even the non-discriminate Cordelia's mouth.

"I need your help finding Misty," Cordelia said begrudgingly.

"What makes you think that I know where the swamp rat is?" Madison spat, "I'm not her keeper."

"Madison, I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just asking for your hand to see if I can find out anything that might be beneficial to the search," Cordelia responded with growing suspicion, "More than likely I won't even see anything."

Even though Cordelia's second sight had still not returned, she was optimistic of its return. She reached out her hand to where Madison was standing, only to have her shrink away from her touch, and it that moment she knew. Cordelia had suspected that Madison knew something about Misty's whereabouts before, as she had been uncharacteristically quiet about her disappearance, never once even offering one of her usual snide remarks, but now it was clear. Angered that Madison may have been keeping information, Cordelia forcefully grabbed her by the arm and her mind was bombarded with a stream of images: The funeral procession, the cemetery, Misty bent over a tomb clutching her shawl to her chest, and the sealed sepulture.

Shaking herself off of Madison, Cordelia nearly fell backwards as she was hit by the realization. Her breath caught in her throat, her head spun, her knees shook, her stomach heaved, but most of all, her heart ached. Saliva pooled in the back of her mouth as the she flashed through the images in her mind again and fought back the urge to vomit. Before she was able to gather her thoughts and find out more, Madison had fled her presence, which was probably a good thing, because Cordelia did not know how well she could have restrained herself from lashing out at the younger witch. Fueled by anger and fear, Cordelia set out to recruit help to find Misty.

With Queenie's aid, Cordelia finally reached the cemetery where Misty was being held captive. The women arrived on the hallowed grounds at the peak of the day. Even though the hot rays of the sun beat down upon Cordelia, the stale stench of death sent a shiver up her spine as they walked through the rows of graves. After walking for several minutes, Cordelia suddenly stopped in front of a crypt. Misty was here. She had no way of seeing the tomb, but she could feel the shift in energy in the area. Taking a step closer, Cordelia could feel that the air here was lighter than the rest of the graveyard and her heart began to beat faster.

"She's here," Cordelia stated.

"Are you sure?" Queenie asked.

"Positive."

Using her new-found powers of telekinesis, Queenie flung open the tomb and Misty's limp body spilled out onto the ground. The thud of Misty's body on the ground reassured Cordelia's worst fear—Misty was gone. She had been too late and had failed the one person she cared about most. She bent down with her arms outstretched, grasping for the woman she had dreamt about for hours upon end, only to be greeted by cold clammy skin. This was not right; this was not how this was supposed to go. Since her vision, she had imagined en-wrapping Misty in her embrace and breathing in her scent over and again, not cradling her lifeless body. Yet again, Cordelia felt her whole world crumbling before her.

Before she could erupt in emotional outburst, Cordelia felt Queenie's presence over Misty. She could hear her faintly muttering Latin, but couldn't quite decipher it, only a word or two there. Though from what she could hear, it sounded like the Vitalum Vitalis, but that couldn't be right. As far as she knew, Misty was the only witch powerful enough to perform that, and her power was purely natural and didn't involve any kind of incantation. Queenie must have learned quite a bit in her time spent with Marie Laveau, or at least more than Cordelia knew. Though admittedly a bit jealous, Cordelia was thrilled witness one of her pupils exhibit such power…Maybe Queenie was to be the Supreme after all.

Suddenly, Misty's eyes flittered open and she sat up, gasping for air. The first thing she saw, and the only thing she was hoping to see, was Cordelia's face over her. Unable to contain herself, Misty threw her arms around the older witch and clutched to her as close to her body as possible. For the first time since her entombment, Misty felt safe as she breathed in the soft blend of vanilla and gardenias that characterized Cordelia's scent. Cordelia eagerly returned Misty's embrace, fighting back tears of joy as she hid her face in the other woman's deep curls.

"Misty," Cordelia softly whispered in her ear, "I'm so thankful that you are okay…I didn't think…I didn't think that I would ever…see you again…not that…"

"What happened…to your eyes?" Misty interrupted as she pulled back from the embrace and cupped her hand on Cordelia's face.

Looking away, Cordelia responded," It was the only way to find you…"

"Miss Cordelia, you didn't have ta'—"

"It's alright…You're alright…" Cordelia breathed.

Both women were so overjoyed to again be in one another's company that they remained in another's arms for several more moments, each afraid to break the contact they had so desperately missed.

Sensing that something deeper was going on, Queenie awkwardly cleared her throat, bringing the two women back into the moment, "It's great that you're back and all, Misty, but we should get going. I don't wanna hang out here any longer than we have to."

Cordelia and Misty both blushed at the acknowledgement of their intimacy and helped each other to their feet.

* * *

After all of the commotion had settled from Misty's return to the house and the sun had long since set, Cordelia realized one small detail she had overlooked: Since Queenie's return, there were no more empty rooms for Misty to stay in. Her first logical thought was to offer Misty to stay in her room, but she wasn't sure if that was appropriate, but she would have offered the same to any of the other witches, or so she told herself. Cordelia walked into the living room to find Misty sitting alone in front of the fire. She stopped in the doorway, wishing she could see way the flames danced on Misty's pale face as she gazed into their depths. It was evident that Misty's mind was miles away from the fireplace into which she was gazing.

"Misty, are you alright?" Cordelia asked, "I know that it has been a very long day for all of us, especially you."

Jolted from her stare, Misty looked up to smile at the figure in front of her, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm sure that you can tell, but since your disappearance, a lot has changed around here."

Misty nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Unfortunately, this means that your old room is currently, well…occupied," Cordelia continued.

"Oh…" was Misty's simple response.

"I'm very sorry, but until we can figure out something more permanent, you are more than welcome to share my bedroom," Cordelia offered as a hot flush spread over her body at the thought.

Misty's heart leapt at the suggestion and she was left speechless for several moments, thankful that Cordelia was unable to see her jaw drop.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia, I could never…I couldn't put ya out like that…I'll just sleep in here on the couch. Really, I don't mind at all," Misty trailed off.

"Please, just Cordelia," the older woman replied, "Well, you are more than welcome if you change your mind. If you need _anything_ at all, you know where to find me.

"Thanks, Cordelia," Misty replied, trying to adjust to the new causal tone in their interaction.

Slightly disappointed in the outcome of their conversation, Cordelia made her way up to her lonely bedroom, leaving Misty alone downstairs. Misty basked in the warm glow of the fire for several more minutes before she laid down on the couch. If she was honest with herself, the last thing that she wanted was to be alone right now, and more than anything, she longed to be as near Cordelia as possible. She was so stupid. Why hadn't she just taken Cordelia up on her offer? If she had, she could have been laying right next to the captivating headmistress at that very moment. She let out a long sigh as she stared up at the vaulted ceilings. She lost track of time as she watched the flickering embers of the fireplace reflect above. When the clock finally struck midnight, Misty couldn't take anymore. At that moment she made up her mind that she was not going to spend the rest of the night alone…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, follows, and favs. It is very much appreciated. I hadn't planned on updating so soon, but I just could not wait. I will continue to update as often as I can, but it will be sporadic. This fic has become the main source of procrastination and stress relief in my final semester of college. Not to mention, it helps my Coven withdrawals. lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Misty ascended the grand staircase as quietly as possible, cringing every time the old wood creaked beneath her feet. The last thing that she needed was one of the other witches catching her sneaking into the headmistress' room at midnight. Madison would be sure never to let her live it down. Her nerves began to build as she padded down the dark hallway to Cordelia's room. By the time she reached the door, she began to feel that this had been a silly idea. Was she supposed to just waltz in, wake Cordelia up, and say, "Hey, let me get in bed with you"? No, that was stupid, and too forward. Misty felt that this had been a mistake, but she was already committed. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but paused before her knuckle made contact with the wood. Instead, she brought her arm down and nervously twisted her hands together. And again she tried, but with the same results. How was it this nerve-wracking to knock on someone's door? It wasn't, Misty was just letting her nerves get the best of her. She let out a heavy sigh and paced a small path in front of the door way, building herself up to finally knock on the panel.

Just on the other side of the door, Cordelia lay in bed listening to the not so silent Misty Day pacing in the hallway. Of course, she had been awake when she heard the footsteps stop outside of her doorway. Cordelia chuckled to herself as she listened to the indecisive sighs outside, wondering if the other woman was going to build up the courage to knock. Just as she was about to get out of bed, three gentle raps sounded on her door.

Misty anxiously shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Cordelia to open the door. When it opened, she was thankful that Cordelia did not have her sight, because she could not help her eyes from roaming the other woman's body. In front of her stood the radiant Cordelia, clad only in a form-fitting, silk night gown. The garment perfectly accentuated her svelte figure, hugging her in all of the right places, beginning mid-way up her thigh and stopping just above her breasts, which were tastefully concealed by the lace finish. Misty was extremely thankful that she had decided to make a midnight visit, even if it only meant seeing Cordelia in such an exposed state for a brief moment.

"Misty," Cordelia smiled, "Come in."

Unsure of how Cordelia knew it was her without her sight, Misty slowly entered slowly walked past the other woman and into her bedchamber. With the help of her cane, Cordelia made her way back to her bed and flipped on her bedside lamp for Misty.

"Figured you might like some light, not that I need it any," she laughed.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Misty asked.

"Sleep is a luxury that I haven't been able to afford for quite some time, Misty, or at least not for more than an hour at a time."

Misty nodded her head, "I'm sorry. I just kept thinkin' bout bein' stuck in that tomb. Every time I try to close my eyes, it's all I can think about. I just didn't want ta be alone…" Misty trailed off.

"Well, you're here now. Do you want to try to get some sleep?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah"

Cordelia smiled and patted the bed next to her, signaling Misty to join her. Misty's breath caught in her throat as she crawled into the sheets next to the other woman. Misty had dreamed about this moment many a time, but never thought she would actually be in bed with the headmistress, so close that she could feel the warmth radiating off of her body. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything other than Cordelia's vast expanse of exposed flesh next to her.

"Do you want me to leave the light on?" The concern in Cordelia's tone was evident.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright now," Misty replied.

Cordelia leaned over turned off the light, and pulled up the covers to her chest, settling just a breath away from Misty.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night," Misty answered.

As silence and darkness filled the room, the women lay in bed, each afraid to break the tension between them. The soft chirp of crickets, the singing of cicadas, and the shallow breaths of the two witches were all that filled the room. Once her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, Misty was able to make out Cordelia's room. She smiled to herself as she found the room exactly as she had imagined it. Nearly every surface had a pile of books, ranging anywhere from botany to Henry David Thoreau, each with multiple pages dog-eared. Candles and small plants were scattered on the many small bookcases along the walls. Every inch of the room was branded with Cordelia's uniquely refined and genial mark. Scouring the room, Misty's eyes finally landed on the rise and fall of the body next to her. The moonlight that shone in from the window illuminated every perfect angle of Cordelia's face, giving it an ethereal glow. Even with the scars from her accident, her beauty was undeniable. Misty sat up on her elbow to examine her face more closely. She couldn't seem to get enough. The whole time she had been entombed, she had been picturing this face, praying to get another opportunity to gaze upon the beauty again. Countless times she had imagined placing her hands on Cordelia's face and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Cordelia, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to your eyes? When I asked you before, you said that it was the only way you could find me. What does that mean?" Misty pleaded.

There was a long period of silence before Misty pressed the question,"Cordelia?"

She was met with a heavy sigh as Cordelia turned her face towards the wall, "I'd rather not…there really isn't anything to talk about..." She replied.

"Cordelia," Misty's tone softened, "Don't ya think I can tell when you're lying?"

She gently grabbed Cordelia by the chin and turned her so the two were now facing and whispered, "Please, tell me."

"I didn't know how I would be able to find you without my second sight. I made a potion that I thought would bring it back, but that failed. Then I was only left with one option…I had to get you back...I had to take my sight in order to regain my second sight…to find you…"

"You didn't—"

"I did," Cordelia answered, "I took my sight with a pair of garden sheers. Grotesque, I know...I suppose in hindsight I could have taken a different route that didn't leave my face so…hideously disfigured."

The icy tone of Cordelia's voice broke Misty's heart.

"You didn't have ta do that…" Misty gathered up her courage to add, "You're wrong you know. You're beautiful. You always have been, inside and out. And these scars," She said as she gently brushed her fingertips over Cordelia's eyes, "don't change that one bit…not to me…"

Cordelia could not believe her ears and her body stiffened under Misty's touch. She dared not speak or even move, afraid that any movement would wake her from this dream. Had she heard her right? Did Misty really feel the same way as she did? It seemed too good to be true.

Misty mistook Cordelia's silence as uncomfortable, and she was suddenly embarrassed by her admission.

A hot flush spread across her cheeks as she turned away from the other woman, "That was stupid. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Cordelia leaned over and cupped Misty's face. Closing the gap between the two, Cordelia brought their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Both women breathed in the same breath and got lost in one another. Bliss could not even begin to describe what they were feeling. It was everything that both had imagined and so much more. Everything else in the world seemed to fall away around them; all that mattered at that moment was the warmth that radiated from one another. Their lips mirrored each other's movements in a gentle yearning, that left them unable to tell Cordelia began and Misty ended.

After several minutes, Cordelia finally pulled away from Misty, leaning her forehead on the other woman's.

"Misty Day," Cordelia smiled as she tried to catch her breath, "You never cease to amaze me."

Misty simply beamed her radiant smile in return.

They chuckled as Cordelia suggested, "We should at least try to get some sleep. We both could use it."

Misty nodded and nestled herself in the crook of Cordelia's neck. Both women couldn't contain their smiles as they lay in each others arms. Finally, the pair was able to find solace and drifted off to sleep, as Cordelia absentmindedly stroked Misty's golden locks.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia woke the next morning with the sun. Rather than immediately getting out of bed and beginning her day, as she always did, she opted to lay with the beauty in her arms for a little longer. She breathed in the earthy scent of lavender and freshly fallen rain of Misty's hair, hugging her closer to her frame. The scent had such an intoxicating effect on Cordelia. It again rustled up the butterflies that had permanently lodged themselves in her stomach, which, as of lately, never seemed to stop. There was something distinctive about the smell. It was so pure and natural, just like Misty Day. But it was familiar and comfortable, as if she had been accustomed to it all of her life. She would have been content to lay entangled in the other witch all day. Cordelia was not particularly religious, and the concept of Heaven was not one which she often pondered, but she had to imagine that this moment was a glimpse of that nirvana.

Everything about the last night and the younger witch in her arms felt so natural. It was not even until that moment that she had thought about how taboo their "relationship" was. The fact that both of them were women was not even an issue. Cordelia had dated men all throughout her life, never once even thinking of a woman sexually, but she had never seen any issue with homosexuality. She did not feel that there was any need to over-complicate any of it by attaching some kind of label. The way she saw it, it was like certain foods; sometimes you do not even know that you like it until you have tried it. Simple as that. All that she knew was that her love, or so she thought, for Hank after years of marriage paled in comparison to the whirlwind of emotions she already felt for the younger witch, and that was enough. However, Cordelia realized that her position as headmistress did add another dimension to whatever was transpiring between her and Misty. She felt slightly guilty about taking advantage of her position of power, but then again, the situation was not black and white. Misty did not come to the academy as a student, so technically, she was not under Cordelia's care. Not to mention, she was closer to her own age than the other girls of the house. Even if Cordelia was not violating any ethical code, she still did not want word about their intimacy to spread throughout the coven, at least not yet. If she and Misty were going to explore their feelings for one another, it was vital that it remained private.

"_God knows there's already enough drama in this house as it is,"_ Cordelia thought.

Her musings were interrupted by the quiet mewling of the woman in her arms. Misty lazily raised herself from Cordelia's chest in a full stretch, nearly hitting Cordelia in the face.

"Mornin'," She cooed, the sound of sleep still eminent in her voice.

"Good morning," Cordelia replied as Misty settled herself in her arms again.

Neither of the women spoke, as neither really knew what to say, but rather lay in each other's arms in silence, caressing hands. Misty removed her hand from Cordelia's and began to gently drag her fingernails across a small patch of her stomach. Although the action was innocent, Misty's touch ignited a deep desire in Cordelia. She thought that she could ignore her body's reaction, but the more she fought it, the more it intensified. How could one simple touch illicit such a strong reaction? In all of her life, no one had ever made Cordelia feel this way, especially without intending to do so. Although she had no issue with taking a woman for a lover, she knew she was not ready to take things to that level, but she was beginning to look forward to whenever that moment may be. After a few minutes, the growing ache between her legs had become too much.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we really should be getting up," Cordelia said as she planted a small kiss on the top of Misty's head.

Misty nodded her head in agreement and reluctantly climbed out of the bed, instantly missing the warmth of the other woman's embrace. As Cordelia got up and began to get ready for the day, Misty felt that she should give her some privacy.

"I'm going to go ahead and get some breakfast while you get ready," she said.

Although she tried not to let it show, Cordelia was concerned that Misty's sudden desire to leave meant that she was having second thoughts about what had transpired. Unfortunately, without her sight, there was no way she could tell. That was one of the most difficult parts about being blind—that she was no longer able to read people's faces and body language. Misty saw Cordelia's concern and walked over to her and planted a soft kiss upon her lips for reassurance.

"I'll see you later," she whispered.

Misty stole one last look at the headmistress' exposed body before leaving the room.

* * *

That evening all of the witches were gathered around Fiona's portrait in the living room, commenting on the loss of their Supreme.

"It's such a shame," said Zoe, "Her portrait doesn't do her justice."

"Yeah, she was a pretty badass bitch," Madison stated as she exhaled a puff of smoke, "She was a hell of a lot better company than you losers."

"Whatever," Queenie retorted.

Misty watched as Cordelia remained silent during the conversation. She couldn't imagine what the other woman was feeling. She knew that her relationship with her mother had been dysfunctional, to say the least, but she was still her mother. It pained her to see the distress on Cordelia's face, so much that she wanted nothing more than wrap her in her arms, but that would have to wait until later.

Cordelia remained behind the group listening to the empty compliments. She couldn't stomach anymore. She stepped forward through the girls and bluntly said:

"Fiona was the worst Supreme this coven has ever had the displeasure of having. She single-handedly ran this coven into the ground and only sought to fulfill her own selfish pursuits. Worst of all, she failed to fulfill the most important role of the Supreme—discovering their successor. That means that it is our task to find the next Supreme. The coven needs a Supreme, now more than ever. Being Supreme isn't just about being powerful, as Fiona showed us. It is about being the backbone of the coven and using your powers for the benefit of its members. All of you possess great leadership abilities and I have no doubt that one of you will rise as Supreme to pull our coven out of the ashes. _All_ of you will participate in the Seven Wonders Sunday at dawn. So I suggest that you all take advantage of the time in between to practice your gifts."

And with that, Cordelia swiftly walked outside on the front porch, leaving Zoe, Queenie, and Madison dumbfounded in the living room. She sat down on the steps and heaved a heavy sigh. She hated having to be so harsh with the girls, but what other choice did she have? If she was honest with herself, she knew that her outburst and cold behavior just moments earlier were just misdirected anger at Fiona. Her mother had left such a mess for the coven to clean up, well, for her to clean up. Even in death, Fiona had still managed to leave her out to dry. Cordelia cringed as the front door opened, not wanting to answer any of the girls' questions about the Seven Wonders or Supremacy. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized the light footsteps and body that sat next to her belonged to Misty.

"I was worried you were someone else," Cordelia said.

"I can't imagine what you're goin' through," Misty replied.

"If I'm perfectly honest, I don't know how to process everything. A large part of me is relieved that Fiona is gone. She was a horrible mother. All of my life, the only thing she remained constant in was ridiculing me, which she never missed an opportunity for," she sighed, "But she was still my mother…Somehow it doesn't feel like she is really gone…I don't know."

Misty was unsure of what to say, so she remained in silence and rubbed Cordelia's back for comfort.

"I think that more than anything, I am angry at her for failing to name a successor," Cordelia continued, "The last thing that I want to do is send all of you through the Seven Wonders...The likelihood of all of you surviving is slim."

The last sentence made Misty stiffen, "What do you mean?"

"Misty," Cordelia's tone became serious, "The Seven Wonders are extremely demanding for even the most experienced of witches. While all of you posses great power, power I certainly never had when I was younger, this will be the most trying task of your entire lives."

"I don't want to do the Seven Wonders. I don't care bout bein' the Supreme," Misty quietly stated as her eyes shifted to the ground.

"Nor do I want you to," Cordelia whispered as she took the other woman's hand in her own, "You have to though. While I can't give you any preferential treatment, I will be there with you every step of the way," she squeezed Misty's hand in reassurance, "That i can promise you."

Misty returned the squeeze and cradled Cordelia's hand in her two, gently rubbing it. They remained silent for several minutes, listening to the sounds of the swamp nightlife and breathing in the heavy air. The thick blanket of humidity was starting to generate condensation on the two women's skin, making it uncomfortable. Not to mention, Misty had been dying to engage in another wordless conversation since their last kiss that morning.

"So…was that invitation for one night only, or is it good for tonight too?" Misty joked, nudging the other woman with her shoulder.

Both women chuckled as Cordelia replied, "The invitation never expires. You are always welcome in my bed."

"Good," Misty giggled, "I think that we should make our way there then."

Cordelia simply smiled, glad that she had Misty to lift her spirits in a time like this, and stood up. Misty took her by the hand and led the pair inside and up the stairs to the sanctuary of Cordelia's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Since their long-awaited union, Misty and Cordelia had become inseparable. Nearly every free moment the two had, they found one excuse or another to be near each other, whether it was Misty requesting Cordelia's expertise to help her with a spell, or Cordelia asking for Misty's help tending to the plants in the greenhouse, which wasn't entirely unwarranted. No matter the alibi, the results were always the same: Gentle caresses of the hand, quiet whispers, inexplicable fits of laughter, and stolen kisses. This was something neither had ever experienced. Each felt entirely comfortable in each other's company, never needing to explain themselves or feel embarrassed. In short, it was as easy as breathing. Although the two women thought they were being discreet, their flirting did not go unnoticed by the other members of the coven. It was apparent to all that something was blossoming between them, although no one knew to what extent. Luckily, with the Seven Wonders looming overhead, no one bothered to call attention to it, and had rather become accustomed to Misty and Cordelia's coquetry.

Cordelia wrinkled her nose as the smell of burnt eggs wafted from the stove eye to sting her nostrils, "I don't mean to be finicky, Misty, but what is that smell? It isn't very appetizing..."

"Aw, come on now," Misty confuted as she turned from the stove to face Cordelia at the kitchen table, "Here I am, slaving away over a hot stove to make us a delicious brunch and all you can do is scrutinize my cooking before ya've even tried it," poking Cordelia in the shoulder with the handle of the spatula.

Both of the witches smiled at their playful banter, "You're right. I am being ungrateful. For all I know, you are a world class chef."

"You're damn right I am. Just you wait," Misty laughed.

Cordelia sipped her coffee in comfortable silence as she patiently awaited her brunch.

A few minutes later, Misty placed a plate in front of Cordelia and sat across the table.

"So...what do you think?" Misty asked after a few bites of her failure of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and Canadian bacon.

Cordelia struggled to finally swallow the concoction and pursed her lips, bringing up the napkin from her lap to wipe them, "Well," she cleared her throat and licked her lips. Unable to contain herself, she burst out, "Misty, it is absolutely awful," she laughed as she placed her napkin over her plate.

Misty roared in laughter, "I was wonderin' how long it was gonna take you to say somethin'. I can't cook to save my life," She pushed her plate to the center of the table, "I was hopin' that it wouldn't be too bad, but I was wrong."

"Now I know," Cordelia smiled, "I've been waiting for this. All of this time I thought you were perfect, but I suppose it had to give somewhere. I just never thought that bacon and eggs would be your downfall."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny," Misty rolled her eyes and reached across the table to cradle Cordelia's hand in hers.

"I will have you know that if I had my eyesight, I would have made us a flawless brunch. I am perfect," Cordelia toyed.

Misty lightly smacked her arm on the table and rolled her eyes, "And you're so modest too!"

Cordelia responded with a cheeky grin.

Misty leaned forward and softened her tone, "Ya know," she said as she caressed the top of Cordelia's hand with her thumb, "I could get used to this"

Cordelia's breath caught in her throat as the butterflies in her stomach again made an appearance, "Me too," she replied after a pause, "Misty, I don't know how else to say this... I think that I-"

"What are you two lesbos doing? And what smells like shit in here?" Madison interrupted as she sauntered over to the refrigerator. Misty and Cordelia immediately dropped hands and remained silent. The cloud of smoke that billowed after Madison turned both the witches' stomachs.

"I don't think I'm really very hungry anymore..." Cordelia trailed off.

"What?" Madison snickered as she rummaged through the refrigerator, "Don't let me ruin your fun. God knows we've all had to get used to your constant flirting all week long, "She breathed out a cloud of smoke as she turned to face the table. "Could you two really be any more obvious? I mean, Christ, Zoe and Frankenstein are more discreet than the two of you," she snapped as she flicked her cigarette and departed the kitchen.

Both Cordelia and Misty remained in silence, unsure whether to address what had just happened.

"I think I'm gonna go spend some time with the plants in the greenhouse," Misty said bashfully before getting up from the table and suddenly leaving the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of the day Misty and Cordelia avoided each other's company, not because did not want to see one another, but rather because Madison's public acknowledgement of their relationship added a new dimension neither wanted to confront. As with most new romances, problems do not arise when the details of the affair remain between the parties involved, but once an outside opinion is added, it becomes complicated. The revelry of simply enjoying one another's company becomes tainted by the pressure to outline and identify the extent of the relationship, and that is precisely what the two women feared would happen. So it was easier for both Misty and Cordelia to avert each other in hopes of keeping their relationship unsullied, but they could only stay separated for so long.

Not long after dusk Misty found herself alone in the academy, wondering where she could find the headmistress. Myrtle had taken the girls out to occupy their minds for an evening, as it was apparent that all needed a break from their intense preparations for the Seven Wonders, but Misty opted to stay behind, hoping to find uninterrupted time with Cordelia. After scouring the whole house, including the greenhouse, Misty had yet to find Cordelia. Feeling defeated, she decided to go out in the backyard for fresh air. She stepped out onto the patio and closed her eyes, breathing in the heavy swamp air. There had always been about the musky summer nights that comforted Misty, especially a night such as this where the humidity remained at bay and the sporadic flashes of lightening bugs brightened the cloudless night sky. Nothing felt more like home to her. When she lowered her head Misty spied a figure on the other end of the yard sitting in a rustic wooden lawn chair. She made her way over and sat in the adjacent whitewashed chair.

"It's a beautiful night," she commented as she settled back.

Cordelia responded with a slow nod and quiet "Mhm."

"I've been lookin' for ya. I want to talk about earlier..."

"As have I. Misty, there is no pressure for either of us to put any label on—"

"Nah, I know," Misty interrupted, "I just got scared that other people knowin' about us was gonna scare you off...I don't know. I've never done this."

Cordelia leaned forward in her seat and found Misty's hand, "This is all new for me too. I've never been with a woman before either."

Misty's eyes dropped to the grass at her feet, "I mean, I haven't ever been with a woman, but that's not what I meant...I've never been with anyone before...I mean, shit. I've never even kissed anyone before you"

"Really?" Cordelia asked, astonished.

Misty shook her head, "Just never was somethin' I thought about before. I never met anybody that I felt something other than friendship towards. Most people are...well, you're just different. That's why it doesn't matter to me about both of us bein' women. You're the best person I've ever met and that's what matters to me. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're so easy on the eyes," Misty added playfully.

Cordelia chuckled, "That's everything I have been dying to tell you since the moment you came back into this house. I don't think I could have said it any better myself. All that matters is that you and I are happy spending time together, which I am very."

"Me too," Misty smiled.

"So if I was your first kiss," Cordelia questioned after several moments, "what are some other 'firsts' you've never had?"

Misty was silent for a minute, "Well," she scrunched up her face in contemplation, "I don't really know. There wasn't a whole lot that was normal bout my growin' up, so I'm not really sure."

"Okay," Cordelia nodded her head, "What about slow dancing?"

"Nope, never."

"What? Well, we are just going to have to change that, then, aren't we?" Cordelia smiled, "Dance with me"

"Right here, right now?"

"Yes," Cordelia stretched out her arm to Misty, who apprehensively accepted it.

"I don't even have any idea what to do," Misty complained as she stood up from her chair.

"It's simple, follow my lead," Cordelia said as she grabbed Misty's other hand, "Put your arms here, around my neck," putting her body in place, "And I put mine here on your waist and we move together. It's as simple as that."

The two women quickly found a rhythm and swayed to the natural music of the night, enjoying one another's embrace. After a few minutes Misty hugged closer to Cordelia and began to hum a quite melody, which Cordelia recognized after a few bars.

"I know that song," Cordelia whispered, "I listened to it on your record when we couldn't find you... It's called 'Storms,' right?"

"It is. You really missed me that much?" Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded her head, "I was heartbroken. While you were gone, that song was the only thing that made me feel closer to you, and it made me realize just how much you mean to me. At the time, I didn't fully realize what that meant, but I know now," Cordelia brought her hand up to the other woman's cheek, "I have fallen in love with you Misty Day."

Misty slowly brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, reciprocating Cordelia's emotions. "I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want you and only you." She replied when she finally pulled away for air.

Immediately, the two witches found each other's lips again, but with more urgency than before. Tongues battled, hands caressed, and temperatures rose as the two witches wordlessly expressed their love under the blanket of the summer night.

Again, Misty was the first to break away from their embrace, "Delia," she quietly panted, "I don't want to stop kissing you...I want more."

Cordelia's heart skipped a beat at the way Misty uttered her nickname and nearly leapt out of her chest at the innuendo.

"Misty...are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anythin' in my life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the long-awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to be sure it was just right. I hope that you all enjoy. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

* * *

"I don't know if," Misty breathed in between kisses, "I can make it," as she kissed a trail down Cordelia's throat, "to your bedroom."

"Patience," Cordelia purred, "is a virtue," as she tangled her hand in Misty's hair.

Misty reluctantly removed her lips from the other woman's pulse point and let out a slight sigh, "I hate that you're always right."

Cordelia simply smiled and Misty gently grabbed her by the hand and led her through the empty house. Both women remained silent as they walked through the halls, too focused on the events to come to concern themselves with the present. The echo of footsteps clacking on the hard-wood floors served as a steady rhythm for their movements, which at this point, were automated. Finally, they reached the refuge of Cordelia's bedroom. Misty entered first and stood facing Cordelia, who slowly closed the door behind her. They simply stood in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to do next.

Cordelia was the first to break the silence, "Where are you?" she asked as she stepped forward and outstretched her arm.

"I'm here," Misty replied as she moved forward to embrace her.

She snaked her arms around Cordelia's waist and pulled their bodies together until they were but a breath apart. Slowly her eyes took in the sight before her, certain not to miss any detail the pale moonlight illuminated on the other woman's face.

Misty reached up her hand to cup Cordelia's face, "You are so beautiful..." she trailed off as her thumb caressed the other woman's cheek.

Cordelia blushed and lowered her head, "Thank you," she muttered.

"I know you don't believe me, but you don't have to. It's true."

Cordelia smiled, "I only wish that I could see your face again. You have...such beauty...that I cannot begin to describe. I'm thankful that I at least have the memory of your face. That—I cannot forget."

There were no words that could comfort Cordelia's admission, and both women knew it. Rather than attempt to assuage Cordelia with words, Misty enveloped her in a passionate kiss. Unable to restrain herself, Cordelia forcefully grabbed Misty and pulled their bodies closer together. Both witches gasped at the shock of the close contact, which only intensified their kiss. Cordelia's hands began to hungrily scour Misty's body, stopping to caress every curve, causing low moans to escape from her lips. Never before had she been so overcome by the desire to be so close to another person. The layers of clothes that separated their bodies from each other suddenly became a cumbersome barrier that desperately needed dismantling. Urged by the throbbing between her thighs, Cordelia wasted no time in doing so. She removed Misty's shawl and unzipped the back of her dress in one swift movement. Grateful that Cordelia was taking the lead, Misty mirrored her movements and unfastened Cordelia's dress so that both garments pooled at the bottom of their feet.

This new expanse of undiscovered flesh was a welcome feast for both witches, who wasted no time devouring every exposed inch of each other. Cordelia's lips found their way to Misty's neck, where she began to gently kiss and nip at her collar bone before kissing her way up her neck. She stopped at the curve of Misty's neck and allowed her tongue to stroke her pulse-point, which elicited a sharp gasp from the woman in her arms. Satisfied with her results, Cordelia smiled into Misty's neck and moved her assault upwards, lazily dragging her tongue up to her earlobe, which she then sucked between her lips. Misty's weight shifted and her knees lightly buckled at the pleasure she was receiving. Her senses were so overloaded with a rush of new sensations; she never knew that _anything_ could feel this good. The growing ache between her legs was all that she could think about, and Cordelia's actions only made it all the much worse.

Misty regained her footing and moved her arms up Cordelia's back to pull the headmistress' body closer to her own and quickly released the clasp on Cordelia's bra to reveal her breasts. Misty stepped back from their embrace to let the bra fall from between them. In the moment their lips were separated, Misty's eyes fell to the beauty before her. Her jaw dropped as she admired Cordelia's nearly naked body before her. Every inch of the woman in front of her beckoned Misty to take action, but she stood frozen with panic as she realized she didn't know what to do. She'd already told Cordelia that she'd never been with anyone before, but she didn't want this whole experience to be about that. Rather than over-think everything, Misty closed her eyes and listened to her instincts.

"Delia, I need you" _Inside of me_, she added silently.

That was all of the coaxing that Cordelia needed. She crashed her lips into Misty's and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She wasted no time and straddled the other woman's hips, never breaking their kiss. But it wasn't enough; she needed to be closer. She reached behind Misty's back to unclasp her bra and pulled her up so they were both upright. Cordelia wrapped her legs around Misty's waist, using her feet to ensure that their centers would meet. Misty moaned as Cordelia's wet heat brushed against her clit, making it spasm and intensifying the dull throb that had dominated her senses. She leaned forward to bring her lips to Cordelia's breast, taking her nipple into her mouth. Cordelia arched her back in pleasure, forcing more of her breast into the other witch's mouth and released a low moan that only encouraged Misty to quicken her oral onslaught. Misty got lost in Cordelia as she divided her time between her breasts, leaving a trail of wet kisses and small blemishes across her skin. Neither woman wanted to rush the experience, but the chemistry between them made it nearly impossible. Cordelia could no longer take the anticipation and shoved Misty back on the bed. Before bringing their lips together again, she quickly removed her underwear. Her body crashed down on Misty's as she placed an abrupt kiss on her lips and began to kiss a trail down her body. She mimicked Misty's movements on her breasts and licked her way down to her naval. Cordelia slowed her movements as she kissed along the top of Misty's waistband. Although her own arousal had reached epic proportions, she remembered the whole sexual experience, not just the female aspect, was new for Misty. Cordelia ceased her actions and brought herself up to Misty's face. She cradled Misty's head with her hand and embraced her in a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, she pulled away, "Are you okay?" Cordelia breathed as she stroked Misty's face.

Misty nodded her head, "Mhm."

"If you want me to stop, let me know," Cordelia said, desperately wishing she could look into her lover's eyes for reassurance.

If she were able to see, Cordelia would have seen a look in Misty's eyes in which appeared all her soul as she said, "I promise...but I know I'm not going to."

Cordelia smiled and placed another chaste kiss on Misty's mouth before venturing down her body to pick up where she had left off. She lightly kissed, nipped, and sucked both of Misty's inner thighs before hovering above her destination. Cordelia placed a deep kiss over the top of other woman's panties and was greeted by the pool of arousal that was seeping through the thin layer of lace. The scent of Misty drove Cordelia wild and she could wait no longer. She stripped of the last remaining barrier between them and settled herself in between Misty's thighs. She wasted no time before diving her tongue into the moist folds before her, reveling at the sweet, tangy taste. Misty howled in pleasure as Cordelia's tongue wrapped around her swollen clit and unconsciously bucked her hips to allow more access. The flicks, suckles, and licks of the other woman's tongue had quickly become too much to handle and Misty could feel a storm rising inside of her.

She reached down and pulled Cordelia's shoulders upwards. Begrudgingly, she complied and brought lips up to Misty's, but not before slipping a finger into her. Misty gutturally moaned into her mouth and raked her fingernails against her back. The movement of Cordelia's fingers inside of her was enough to unravel Misty right then, but she clung on. All of this time, this is what she had been missing, but she was thankful that she had waited for the right person; part of the reason everything felt so incredible was that it was Cordelia doing it. Now she finally knew what everyone had always made such a fuss about.

Still fighting to restrain her orgasm, Misty's hand found its way between the other woman's thighs, who welcomed it with a shudder. She was overwhelmed by the wetness she found as she explored Cordelia's folds. Her fingers quickly found their destination and she delicately placed them in the other woman's warmth. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm. Urged by each other's breaths and moans, Misty and Cordelia soon reached their release and collapsed into a heap on top of each other. Cordelia rolled off of Misty and lay next to her, trying to slow her breathing.

Neither spoke for several minutes, as the lack of oxygen made doing so rather difficult, until Misty raggedly exclaimed, "Wow...just wow"

Cordelia laughed, "Couldn't have said it better myself. You're sure you've never done that before?"

Misty joined in the laughter as she nuzzled up to Cordelia's neck and began to drag her nails across her stomach, "You were definitely the first," she said as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I could get used to that," Cordelia murmured as exhaustion began to take its toll.

"Me too," whispered Misty before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
